


Truth or Dare, but Only Dares

by yellingatthevoid



Series: mcyt short stories [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Maid dress, Mild Cursing, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Secret Crush, Truth or Dare, almost forgot to tag for cursing, bbh gets referenced like once, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatthevoid/pseuds/yellingatthevoid
Summary: Even though it wasn’t directed at him, the sly grin on Sapnap’s face filled Dream with trepidation.“George, I dare you to kiss Dream.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044510
Comments: 8
Kudos: 380





	1. Chapter 1 - Dream POV

**Author's Note:**

> aka Sapnap tries to set George and Dream up because they're both idiots
> 
> The cc's have said they're okay with fanfiction, so if you don't like dnf please just don't read this lmao. I saw art of Dream in a maid dress on Twitter and got inspired. This is the most I've written in 6 months, why is this what inspired me, I-
> 
> ~ also if the cc's are ever not ok with it, this disappears :))

Dream pushed down on his skirt nervously, trying to smooth out the wrinkles and force the fabric a little further down his thigh. He let go, and it bounced back rebelliously against his efforts. Sighing, he placed his palms on the marble counter, tracing the black veins of the stone. It reminded him of his mask, cold and smooth to the touch. The ghost of it hovered over his face, a weight he was not carrying tonight.

He raised his head to face his reflection and a pair of uneasy green eyes stared back at him. Unavoidably, they were drawn downwards to the strip of black leather around his pale neck—and the golden bell attached to the front.

_Why did Sapnap have a maid outfit in his suitcase anyway? And why had he let them goad him into wearing the collar and cat ears too?_

He supposed it was irrational to be annoyed. After all, he knew what his friends were like, and it had been his idea to play truth or dare after finally getting George across the ocean and into his house. He just hadn’t expected Sapnap to come prepared for this exact scenario.

They were waiting for him to finish changing. He could practically see them together in the living room, on his off-white couch, scrolling through their phones and joking around.

At the thought of George, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, the corners of his lips faintly turned upwards at something funny on his feed, Dream squeezed his eyes shut and dragged his hands down his face, smothering a small groan. Decidedly, he reached for the tap, splashing cold water on his face.

Unable to delay any longer, he gathered what confidence he could and slipped from the bathroom. The air hit his bare legs, and he felt goosebumps rise involuntarily, reminding him just how little clothing he had on. Feet light on the carpet, he walked down the hall, avoiding the places the floor creaked, hoping to be able to surprise his friends and get some of the initial shock out of the way.

It was the bell around his neck that betrayed him, jingling as he reached the doorway, causing both Sapnap and George to look up as he entered, a shit-eating grin plastered over Sapnap’s face.

“Oh my god, Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed, bouncing from the couch and crossing the room.

Dream fought the rising blush on his cheeks, forcing out the confidence he usually carried so easily, and spun in a circle for Sapnap, putting on his most vapid, flirty expression.

“You like it?”

Sapnap burst out laughing, hyping him up with more catcalls and coaxing another spin out of him. Dream began to relax, and glanced over at George, who was still sitting on the couch.

George was holding up his phone, a smile playing over his lips.

“Hey!” he yelled.

_How much did he record?_

“Ha ha! You’re blushing Dream,” George said, taking mercy and lowering the phone.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Language, Dream. What would Bad say?” Sapnap joked, “C’mon, I want to keep playing.”

“Seriously?” George asked, as Sapnap settled on the carpet, patting the ground next to him encouragingly. “Ugh, fine,” he said, sliding off the couch and leaning his back against it.

Dream joined them, making Sapnap snort as the movement caused the bell to jingle again.

“How do girls sit in these things,” he grumbled, his heart pounding as he readjusted his skirt, eventually settling into a comfortable position. “Whose turn was it after mine?”

“It was my turn to give George a dare,” Sapnap said.

“Oh, great,” George groaned, “please don’t tell me you packed two maid outfits.”

“No,” Sapnap said slowly, “Anyway, I have a better idea.”

_Shit, does he know?_

Even though it wasn’t directed at him, the sly grin on Sapnap’s face filled Dream with trepidation.

“George, I dare you to kiss Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2 - George POV

George was hot. His pressed button-down chafed against his neck, and he casually tried to pull at it without Sapnap, who was engaged on his phone, noticing. Of course, it didn’t work. 

“Feelin’ a little hot under the collar, George?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh shut up,” George said, slumping against the comfortable back of Dream’s couch. Dream. His home was everything he expected it would be. A white theme, marble countertops, and in his foyer, those stupid hardbacked chairs that everyone’s grandmother had for some reason. They even had green throw pillows on them. There was a flat screen TV in this room. Dream had said they could turn it on while he changed, but neither boy had bothered to look for the remote. 

It had been a long day. The flight had been 9 hours, and even though he was jet lagged, after Sapnap and Dream picked him up from the airport, none of them had wanted to waste a second, and piled straight into the car to get dinner. 

His friends had insisted George try America’s fast food, taking him to a Wendy’s and teaching him how to dip fries into his milkshake. They had laughed so hard water came out of Dream’s nose, cracking them up all over again. He was glad it was as easy to interact with them in person as it had been online. George had been nervous, but Sapnap’s infectious laugh and Dream’s soft smile had quickly put him at ease. 

And seeing Dream. George had seen his face before, on FaceTime calls and over Discord, but it was different seeing him in person—his eyes, his chest, his legs—all so real.

The sun was setting as they made their way back to Dream’s house, staining the sky a rusty pink with streaks of orange. The game had been Dream’s idea of an icebreaker, but Sapnap had insisted it would be more fun to only do dares. Honestly, George still wasn’t sure why he had agreed. 

They had played for the better part of an hour, until it was well and truly dark outside. Dream had paused the game to close the curtains, admitting his mom used to make him do it when he was younger. They were all kinds of idiots, posting on each other’s Twitter accounts and eating gross foods they dug up from the back of the fridge—Dream had some leftover escargot he wanted to get rid of and refused to eat himself.

When it was finally George’s turn again to dare Dream to do something, he drew a blank, looking to Sapnap for more ideas. Sapnap had jumped at the opportunity, and he had pulled out his ace in the hole, daring Dream to wear the maid dress he had _conveniently_ forgotten to take out of his suitcase for the rest of the night. 

A bell rang in the hallway, and George looked up at the doorway, prepared to tease his friend. 

Dream stood in the frame like a painting, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. George’s eyes raked over him as Sapnap leaped up and shouted—something stupid, probably. 

The dress was black with a white underskirt poking out from under the fabric, barely reaching his mid-thigh, leaving the rest of his legs perfectly visible. There was a frilly apron layered on top, and as Dream reached to adjust the way the cat ears sat on his hair, he swallowed, and the collar around his throat bobbed, making the bell clink softly. 

_He was so screwed_.

Dream spun in a circle, the dress flaring up around him. 

“You like it?”

George felt the heat under his collar growing, and he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm down. Quietly, as Sapnap kept Dream distracted, he pulled out his camera and hit record, wanting to capture the perfect memory forever. Dream spun again, and George’s breath caught in his throat. 

_This isn’t fair._

“Hey!” Dream yelled, spotting George’s phone. 

Fighting to keep his voice normal as he hit stop on the recording and let the phone fall innocently to his lap, George couldn’t help but let a grin slip out as he said, “Ha ha! You’re blushing Dream.”

Dream’s face turned even redder, and he cursed at him. 

Thank god, Sapnap kept the momentum rolling, and the three of them settled into a circle on the floor. It took Dream a couple seconds to get situated, the dress hiking up his leg as he sat, but eventually he found a way to sit that didn’t involve flashing everyone.

George heard him grumble under his breath, and felt his heart knock against his chest. 

_Stop that_ , he chided. 

“Whose turn was it after mine?” Dream asked. 

Sapnap turned to him, a strange glint in his eyes. 

_Oh no._

“It was my turn to give George a dare,” said Sapnap.

He groaned in mock distress over the loud thumping of his heart, “Oh great, please don’t tell me you packed two maid outfits.”

“No,” Sapnap said, and George nervously wiped his hands against his side. “Anyway, I have a better idea.”

_Sapnap wouldn’t. He knew how George felt, he wouldn’t dare._

“George, I dare you to kiss Dream.”

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3 - Sapnap POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter and mostly serves as a transition, thanks Sapnap!

Sapnap looked at his best friends, both of them an impressive shade of red. 

_The muffinheads just needed a push in the right direction._

George was spluttering incoherent objections, trying to find a reason to refuse. In comparison, Dream was perfectly calm. Even without the plastic that usually covered his face, Dream was wearing a mask, though Sapnap saw the way his breathing quickened, and there was no way to hide the deep blush that crept along his face to the tips of his ears.

“Okay,” Sapnap said, as the moment dragged on and his friends failed to recover, “It’s fine, I can change it.”

George nodded, about to voice his agreement. 

“Wait.” Dream’s voice was soft, and he carefully avoided George’s eyes. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

_I really am friends with idiots._

George squirmed, and Sapnap pushed a little further. “Perfect, now we have one of two consenting parties.” He could almost feel the heat radiating off of George, but he just smiled innocently and tipped his head to the side. “Unless, of course, you’re too scared to complete the dare.”

“Goddammit Sapnap,” George hissed. 

Sapnap grinned at him, rose from the floor, and left the room, calling over one shoulder, “I’m going to the bathroom. Think I’m going to take a nice, long dump. See you in a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4 - Dream POV

George was a mess. His whole face was red, and he wouldn’t meet Dream’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Dream said, scooching over so they were sitting side by side against the couch, “You know we don’t have to do anything right?” He could feel George’s presence, so close, yet they weren’t touching, as Dream carefully kept up the boundary of air separating them. 

A voice in the back of his head whispered, _You want him._

 _Shut up_ , he told it, _I know._

They sat in without speaking for a minute, George’s face buried in his hands. Finally, he broke the silence, muttering something unintelligible. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Dream asked.

“You’re in a fucking maid dress,” George moaned, dragging his hands through his hair, and glancing over at Dream briefly before quickly fixing his gaze back on the floor. 

Oh.

“And-and you’re just sitting there unfazed as Sapnap basically tries to set us up, and we haven’t talked about this—” he motioned to the space between them, “—and—” 

George lost his words as Dream reached for him, taking the side of his head and gently pulling his eyes off of the floor and onto his face. Almost hypnotized, Dream ran a thumb over George’s jawline, and felt, rather than heard, George’s breath hitch.

Dream’s breathing was ragged. “I am the opposite of unfazed.”

Slowly, cautiously, watching George’s face for a reaction, Dream closed the gap between them, feeling their breath mingle in the space in between. He saw George’s eyes dart down to his mouth, and licked his lips self consciously. They hung like that, in suspension, the heat of each other’s breathing warming the air. George closed his eyes, but didn’t back away, and Dream took this as a cue to breach the unspoken boundary between them.

Their lips met, and George sighed, melting into him as Dream cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. Dream could feel George’s hands fluttering behind him, unsure of where to go. Eventually, he tangled his fingers through Dream’s hair, knocking the cat ears askew.

Dream lost his ability to think. When they pulled apart he was focused entirely on the person sitting in front of him. 

“Was that okay?” he asked, his breathing heavy.

“Yeah,” George said unevenly, “I’d say that was alright.”

Dream huffed good naturedly, a jolt of happiness going through him as George leaned against him.

“Oh man,” George said, realization dawning, causing Dream to look at him with concern. “Sapnap is never going to let us live this down, is he?”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you for reading!! This is my first time writing something like this, hope you liked it! <3


End file.
